


at any given moment

by honeypuffed



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypuffed/pseuds/honeypuffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky find out that everyone thinks they're sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at any given moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В любое время](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511377) by [de_maria_na](https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na)



> Written for [this](http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=257066#t257066) prompt at the meme.

TUESDAY, DUSK   

He grabs a drink with Bucky - _just_ Bucky; it's been a long time since they've had the chance, and even though Steve is completely aware he can't get drunk anymore, it's nice to sit down and relax.

They sit outside atop a small hill under the falling sun, and Bucky's either grown an amazing tolerance for alcohol or he's doing a great job pretending, because he's had about half a bottle straight of Scotch and he hasn't collapsed.

Yet.

The filter from his brain to his mouth seems to be malfunctioning slightly, however, and Bucky suddenly blurts out, "Dugan says we're fucking."

Steve coughs and splutters and tries to work out the pronouns and the implications. "You're... sleeping with him?" Steve isn't really- he's not sure he's particularly ready to hear this sort of thing from his friend of a thousand years. Also, Dugan? That's, well, uh.

Bucky's head snaps around. "What? I'm not- Christ, Steve."

"Oh," Steve replies lamely. He retrieves the bottle of Scotch from Bucky's grasp and takes a swig. It's strange to feel the initial warmth as he swallows the liquid, but never the resulting buzz. "Good," he adds, and then wonders if perhaps he shouldn't have. Don't need alcohol to mess up Steve, oh no. It _is_ good though. That's not exactly a conversation he wants to have right now. He drinks a bit more.

"He meant us," Bucky finally clarifies. "You and me, that is." He yanks the bottle back off Steve.

Steve's eyes go wider than ever.

"Yep," Bucky laughs. "No matter what I say, he won't give it up. All of them actually." He shakes his head and drinks. "It's strange being accepted for something I'm not," he says, starting to slur his words, and he lies down on his back. "They're great guys though."

When Steve gets over the shock of the idea and allows himself to laugh, Bucky is fast asleep.

 

WEDNESDAY, EARLY MORNING   

"If I don't see it, I don't have to do anything about it," says Phillips at first opportunity.

Steve doesn't really understand, so he replies, "Sir?"

There's an extended silence in which Phillips seems to expect Steve to suddenly comprehend, and while he doesn't (and is probably never going to, really, without at least a little more information), Steve just says, "Yes, sir," and excuses himself. Once he's out of Phillips' sight, he looks himself up and down, touches his face, blinks and blinks and racks his brain for an explanation, and comes up empty.

 

FRIDAY, WHEN SHIT GETS WEIRD(ER)   

Someone should probably set this straight.

"We'll cover for you if you want to, you know," Jones tells Bucky with a wink as he nudges Morita (who doesn't look quite entertained enough). Dugan still seems to be finding the whole thing positively hilarious, and Steve can tell it's taking everything he's got to not spout out some crude comment about- Let's not go there.

"Oh, would you?" Bucky says, and Steve stares at him incredulously.

"What are you doing?" he hisses.

Falsworth pats him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Cap, we've known for a _really_ long time." He chuckles and rests back on his hands. "Even the Colonel knows."

 _Ah_.

Bucky spins around to face Steve and wriggles his eyebrows, whispering, "Let them have their fun." He grabs Steve's hand and drags him from the tent, and once they're out of earshot he drops it and bursts out laughing. "Of all the things," he manages, "somehow this is the most plausible to them."

Steve frowns and looks at his hand and then back up. "How did they even...?"

Bucky shrugs over-animatedly, grinning. "Who knows."

Steve catches himself staring as Bucky picks idly at a loose thread at the cuff of his sleeve and he has to tear his eyes away.

 

SATURDAY, NOT QUITE MIDDAY   

It's warmer today than it has been for the past week, by at least ten degrees.

Also, Peggy's got this look on her face. That's the more important point to note.

It's almost... knowing.

Oh- oh _god_ , it _is_ knowing.

"You've known each other a long time, haven't you," she says, and Steve has to tell himself not to laugh.

"We're not- Bucky isn't my-" Steve flails. What is he even supposed to say? What do they think? That they're... fucking, right? God, that's-

Peggy just cocks one eyebrow. "Of course not."

 

SATURDAY, NEARLY SUNDAY   

Howard is quite possibly flirting with him. Flirting, or teasing, or maybe even both simultaneously.

"Let me buy you a drink, soldier," Howard says as he slides closer to Steve at the bar. Perhaps Steve should have stayed in.

"I'm fine, thank you," he declines and moves to leave but Howard drops a hand on his arm and holds him there.

"Is he good in bed?" Howard asks innocently.

Steve can feel his ears burning (thank you, active imagination) and he has no excuse. He quickly orders himself a drink, ignoring the way Howard frowns at it.

"Better than women?"

Howard's probably had too much. But then, Howard is _Howard_ , so maybe he's had hardly any at all. It's a little worrying that the two options are equally likely. "I haven't," he starts and then cuts off when he realises what he's saying.

"You haven't what? Had sex with Barnes or had sex with women?" Howard pauses as he goes to sip his drink. "Or neither?" he asks, smirking.

He's talking way too loud and people are staring and Steve downs his drink in one and stands up, easily brushing away Howard's hand. "Goodnight."

"I'm sure it will be for you."

Steve's imagination continues to play up and he swiftly exits.

 

SUNDAY, 12:37AM   

Steve is very nearly asleep when he feels the mattress dip beside him.

"Hey, lover," comes Bucky's voice, and Steve turns over without looking at him and buries his face in his pillow. "Ooh, harsh," he laughs and wrenches the covers back and slides in next to Steve. "Cozy in here."

Steve freezes and his heart just maybe kind of speeds up a little. "What are you doing?"

Bucky hums, and wraps an arm around Steve. "Not really sure," he whispers and places a kiss gently on the side of Steve's neck. 

Steve doesn't move until Bucky pushes him to roll over so he can kiss him properly on the lips.

"I was thinking maybe they were right," Bucky says and kisses him again. "What do you think?"

"Mmdfgkgh," says Steve.

 

WHENEVER IT'S DARK   

So it turns out, sex with Bucky is pretty amazing.


End file.
